Guys Hang Out
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: The boys have a day of bonding but these guys take hanging out to a whole new level
1. Chapter 1

Loud stereos played heavy guitars and prominent batteries mixed with the soft pitter-patter of the rain that drizzled in the beach. The cave was silent except for the catchy song playing in the background. It was one of the band Breaking Benjamin "Blow me Away".

There was still warmth in the kitchen from Megan's recently baked cookies. Unfortunately the Martian was now with Zatanna, Artemis and Rocket at the mall leaving only male population in the place.

The sound of the music kept playing, echoing louder in the living room where all the guys were comfortably resting.

Wally was perched upside down munching on a small cookie. His eyes were half-lidded and he barely chewed on his treat.

Robin kept his eyes trained on the computer in his arm though he was just playing Pac-Man. Kaldur was staring at the new fish Artemis had brought in one day announcing it as the new team pet. The blonde male looked intently at the fish that swam in circles in a tiny glass bowl like if he wanted to read its mind.

Conner was petting wolf's head but his leg kept moving up and down impatiently.

"Guys... I'm bored" came the lazy yawn from the speedster who had his head hanging off the sofa as he tried to find his teammates. "Eat" Robin answered in a monotone voice still distracted with his game.

At that moment the computer announced the arrival of his friend the archer. Recognized Red Arrow...

"Great another kill joy." Complained Wally as he gave up hope on getting un - bored. "I miss the girls." Conner commented shortly and everyone nodded defeatedly.

"Come on! Like if girls had fun at the mall. Were guys we are active, we punch stuff, were not afraid, we can show them we can have an epic guy time who's with me?" Everyone was surprised to see the inspirational speech came from no other than Red Arrow.

"I'm in" "Same here" Might as well" "..." Everyone waited for Kaldur to agree but he was still staring at the fish. "I'll take that as a yes." Roy smirked mirroring his friends' own expressions.

"Actually I do not mind staying here with my new little friend" replied Kaldur after finally understanding what was going on around him. The four other heroes stared at the Atlantean and waited for him to get that they would not leave unless he came along and he had to come along. Kaldur looked up at them and sighed when he saw their expressions. "I guess I'm in too then" he said.

The five friends stood in a small circle in the center of the living room. An awkward silence had fallen upon them now. "So...now what?" asked Wally seeing that his friends had no idea what they could do to prove that they didn't need the girls in order to have fun. "Want to drive around until we figure something out?" asked Roy, who for the first time was dressed as a civilian and he had his car with him. The others nodded in agreement and started walking while Kaldur knelt down to say goodbye to the tiny goldfish.

Sitting in between Wally and Robin was torture for Conner. Kaldur had taken the passenger seat first and now he was stuck in the back seat being poked constantly. He has controlled his temper fairly well and Robin and Wally love to test him. Wally poked him with amazing speed while Robin poked him once and then poked him again when he didn't expected. Roy was driving them around and around, his eyes searching for a place they could stop by and do something. It seemed that it was during their day off that everything appeared boring and during their missions everything looks fun. The radio was blasting away to Radiohead which all of them liked. When the song ended and the next one started they recognized it not because they like it but because they've heard the girls listen to it when they hang out. "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake started playing. In that moment Roy stopped in front of a local gym that seemed to have a sparring arena. "Anyone feeling like training for a bit?" asked Roy with a raised eyebrow.

Upon entering the gym it was clear to them that they were the youngest ones there. Men who appeared to be from 30 and up were scattered throughout the room during various types of exercise. There were two guys sparring at the moment, one of them seemed to be having the advantaged. They guys watched as one of the men raised his leg and kick his opponent on the side. The other one fell down and it was clear to them he had been receiving blows for a while now. Conner and Wally stood up eager for a turn but the man who had won the match looked up and down at them and walked over. "You kids won't last long in a fight with me." he said chuckling. Wally and Conner looked over at the others and to the man's surprise laughed. The man was angry now that five kids were laughing at him. "Listen, I get my friends and we take turns. One of you guys vs. one of my guys and so on. Let's see who laughs at the end." the man said confidently. Roy stood up and looked straight into the man's eyes. "It's on."

Five minutes later the gym had collapsed. How did it happen? Well between pride, stupidity and some individual factors each guy possessed added to the final result. The challenge they won until their egos got in the way. Wally, Conner and Roy didn't count on that every stiff exercising there were in reality thugs. They should have deduced they were driving to the most secluded alley to start. Then challenging the entire gym was a pretty dumb thing to say from Wally after proving he could beat up two of them. Kaldur was drinking water when he saw the commotion. Sighing exasperatedly he joined the fight. Roy showed his capacity in hand to hand combat beating five buff men at once, Wally was flexible and agile to avoid many punches and robin was quick using his smoke bombs to distract most of them. When they had finally managed to glide through the debris the rain was pounding on their sweaty, bloody and bruised bodies. They simply entered the car in silence but now Conner was driving. "Who voted for Roy to drive in the first place?" Came Wally's usual banter "What were we thinking?" Kaldur said voice full of regret. "You know we have a gym at the cave right?" Robin peeped on. Everyone glared and he mimicked to seal his lips.

Conner drove fast screeching the wheels in the wet pavement creating neon lights with the car as he advanced farther into the city getting away from the weird ally zone Roy had ended in.

"I'm hungry." Wally groaned in the back seat clutching his stomach in pain and hunger. Conner not wanting to hear him whine stopped making everyone startle. From the momentum Roy, who was in the front seat not wearing seat belt crashed in the window. "Son of a-..." Roy didn't finished cursing when Wally squealed "Free food!" followed by Robin who gave his signature cackle.

Not counting on that Conner didn't know the place since he normally he didn't go out of the cave they didn't realize the place where "Free food" was announced was.

"Where are we?" Kaldur interjected once out of the car looking at the weird fluorescent sign at the roof. "I don't know but it said food so we should just eat." Conner explained. Roy raised an eyebrow skeptically but before he could question something Wally had swallowed some of the free punch offered in the place. Inside neon lights and glitter sparkled everywhere. The younger redheaded was spinning in a high chair where there was a... bartender?...

The atmosphere was fogged and loud rhythmic beats cheered their recent mood. There was a DJ and several teenagers lost in a rush of ecstasy and beat. Some teens had glazy eyes and looked suspiciously happy.

If they had been less tired, less beaten, less hungry maybe they should have just left to go to a normal burger shack. But it was too late, Wally had drank too much punch, Kaldur, Robin and Conner had eaten some of the snacks in a table. Roy, being the mature one had predicted such eventuality so he had to keep sane.

On the dance floor, Wally had taken of his shirt with a whistle on his mouth started shuffling to "Sexy and I know it." Many girls had joined. Conner was in a competence with Kaldur to who drank more vodka. Robin was pretending to be a waitress to some girls who were sitting in one of the tables. Roy was facepalming so hard his forehead had a red spot. Did they just crashed into a disco?

The temptation to join in with his friends on the drinks was hard to ignore but Roy knew that sometime they would need to go home and right now he was the only one suitable to drive. He tried to keep up with all of them, trying to make sure that neither of them got in trouble. But it was hard keeping up with four intoxicated friends. Wally was leading a dance routine on the dance floor that even though it was ridiculous most people joined to dance with him. Robin was in deep conversation with a girl probably about his obsession with technology by what Roy had heard. Girls were surrounding Conner and Roy chuckled as he saw the uncomfortable look on his face, probably thinking Megan wouldn't approve of it. The girls could see Conner kept ignoring them but they followed him around. Kaldur was also being surrounded but for him it was different. The girls looked up at Kaldur with awe, clinging to his every word as he told them a story about his life.

Roy decided to let himself go a bit, maybe a drink or two. But he would make sure to be fine enough to drive. He walked over to the table were the drinks were and found himself face to face with a crying guy. The guy flung himself onto Roy and started crying on his shoulder. Roy's eyes widened and he shoved the guy a bit to pull him off him. The guy started rambling about how his girlfriend had dumped him because he wasn't sensitive enough. Truly, Roy didn't care for this guy's personal life but then he heard him saying that his girlfriend had realized that a guy should be more sensitive after listening to guy talk about how he saved a group of dolphins once and took care of them for a while.

This was the kind of situation where Roy had no idea whether to laugh or to just pat the guy in the back. He wanted to laugh so bad because he knew exactly who he was talking about and knowing Kaldur, he wouldn't be such a ladies man if he were conscious. From across the room the crowd started chanting Wally's name. Roy turned around to see Wally being carried by the crowd on the dance floor.

"I wanna drive!" Robin appeared next to Roy in a second ushering him to the door. "Wow wow wow boy blunder..." Roy said placing his big, strong hand on the smaller ebony haired's forehead stopping him though he kept walking.

"I guess it's time to abandon the magnificent castle." Kaldur said between hiccups and sobs. Robin had somehow stolen Roy's car keys and was stumbling to get to the car.

First guy hangout and they get drunk... Roy thought pinching his nose frustrated. This was a sign… He had to be more patient. Wally was now doing the conga and the entire club was following him. This required desperate actions. He managed to get in the conga line and finally disentangled the crazy 16 year old.

The only one left was Conner. Luckily he was merely staring at a wall. Roy touched his shoulder to help him in the car but Superman's clone grabbed his hand throwing him to the wall until he fell outside the club and in the car passing through the bricks.

Robin and Wally yelled in unison "Conner smash!" Then fist bumped for their synchronization. Kaldur was pretending to be swimming while Roy recovered.

His arms, hair and his pants were covered in dust, fresh blood dribbled from his mouth. Conner had an angry expression dancing in his features. He was panting and his cheeks were red.

"Bet Supey had his first beer" chuckled Wally.

Roy glared at him while trying to find a weak spot of the Kryptonian. Finding none he figured he could at least sedate him but how? He hadn't brought his bow or his quiver. Besides the super strong and unstable clone was somehow mad. Conner's hair was a mess, he had glitter over it and his eyes looked full of rage. Fortunately the little troll always came prepared and after shooting a sedating dart at him thinking he was a butterfly Roy could sigh in relief.

Roy wasn't carrying any of them out of the car once they arrived so they slept in the car. The other four passed out, Roy was simply exhausted.

At three am Robin woke up with the need to pee. He was fully conscious though residual effects kept him moody. Then he got an idea.

-O-

Artemis was looking for her motorcycle on the cave to go for a ride. She wasn't prepared for the scene. She backed away from the scene nearly falling into the bushes to yell at the other girls to see.

"The five boys are sleeping in the same car, together, covered in glitter!" Artemis whispered/yelled as she looked for her cell phone on her pocket's to get legal blackmail.

All the females gathered to survey the evidence.

"Do you think they're okay? Is Conner ok?" Megan said concerned "How? Why? What?" Zatanna couldn't form any coherent thought.

"Girl we missed big time" Rocket said sassily.

Artemis could only giggle, as she made sure everything was digitally proved.

-O-

Wally woke up with the smell of fresh baked cookies. That was weird since his mom didn't- oh- he was at the cave.

His muscles ached as he tried to stretch finding it impossible to do. He felt a cold hand resting on his stomach. "What the-" he said groggily as he inspected the gloved hand. He lifted now his entire body but bumped against a roof. He had a headache like the last time Megan had brain blasted them.

Robin laid on the steering wheel, snoozing as he slurred words incoherently. That meant the hand was from Roy. He glanced to his side to be met with a foot. Conner? The alien was bare chest, now that he looked well, Roy was bare chest ... And him?

Kaldur too! They were covered in glitter and dust, bruised, with a trail of dry blood. He felt as if he was trapped in a horror movie. There was a smell of mud and sweat and he was about to enter in panic mode when he was blinded by white light.

The speedster heard several giggles until he realized the situation. Roy was snuggling with a teddy. Kaldur had a white mustache badly drawn on his face. Conner had a tiara... He just didn't want to stay when Conner woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 Guy's Hangover

"I feel like this was a version for us of the hangover." Robin said as he gave his signature chuckle.

"So how the…" Conner started cursing as he tried to roughly shake the glitter off his hair. His rant went something with stupid tiaras, idiot speedsters, evil girls and freaking trolls. No one knew how he managed to learn the other words.

"Look, we must not panic over something this insignificant...nor repeat it. I suggest we get a bath and come back to the living room and discuss it." Kaldur spoke over Conner's angry yells.

Robin merely nodded, although inside he was snickering remembering how he had stolen the tiara from Zatanna just to maximize his prank. The rest of the memories weren't clear though.

Wally was confused. He wondered if Artemis had seen him this way. What! No of course that didn't matter his brain was still numb obviously. He hoped he didn't do anything too bad with the guys. Stupid peer pressure.

Kaldur tried to act as the voice of the reason but he too felt disturbed. He needed to clear his mind... And clean his body to start to think.

Conner didn't have a clear thought; he was too clouded by anger. This anger was the result of a severe headache, confusion and zero memories. Bialya much? The blue-eyed male had controlled this until now. It was the reaction to drinks but still... The troll will pay.

Roy seemed to be the quietest one. He had this poker face similar to Robin's though the little bird had trouble keeping it. The smallest kid had an amused smile clearly had something to do with the tutu's and teddy's. He was repressing his anger though. Clenching the diner until his knuckles went white. He would let it out soon.

They all parted to the showers with different thoughts on each mind.

Even though he couldn't quite grasp the feeling that was burning deep inside him, Wally knew that something about the night was bothering him. He didn't remember a thing and he was worrying about what he had done but most of all he was worrying about Artemis. That's right, he was worrying about the blonde archer finding out of any of the things he did last night. What if it upsets her? 'That's ridiculous, she doesn't have a reason to be upset.' Still...better to be careful. He didn't want to upset her and be on her bad side.

With a yawn he opened the door of his bedroom in the cave and stepped inside. He turned the lights on and regretted it instantly. His eyes burned and his head seemed ready to explode. Who changed the light bulb with an orb of searing white-hot flames? He balled his fist and pressed them against his eyes in order to keep the light out of his vision and with his feet he flickered the light off.

A groan came from the hallway and the speedster peaked out to see who it was. Conner was walking, or more like dragging himself, through the hallway trying to get to his room. Wally frowned, 'Is he trying to get us busted?' he thought.

"Dude!" he hissed. Conner looked up at Wally with droopy eyes and after a minute it seemed that he was focused enough to know who was talking to him.

"Shut up. Zatanna's room is right down the hall." he said.

Conner understood where he was getting at and kept quiet as he made his way to his bedroom. Wally stepped into his room once again and decided to sleep the hangover off. Hangover. He smirked but somehow the hangover wasn't filling him with pride. Teenagers did this all the time and they said that it was awesome but for some reason he did not find it amusing. Sure it must have been a lot of fun last night but what did it matter if he didn't remember? And the fact that he didn't remember scared him. He couldn't even trust his own mind. With a sigh he plopped down to his bed and closed his eyes ready to make the horrible pounding of head go away.

Sleep was overtaking his tired form when he felt a slight tickle near his throat. He batted it thinking it was a fly. The tickling didn't stop and it felt more pronounced. Wally sat up immediately only to head butt the blonde archer who was propped on his bed. Her lose hairs brushed his cheeks and suddenly he was aware of their proximity.

'Just what I needed' the redheaded groaned mentally.

At… He checked the clock to see it was 4 am! What? When did that happen?

She shrieked clearly annoyed but surprisingly holding a maniac like grin. 'Hmm suspicious' the speedster's brain worked out the facts in his head.

Then something really creepy happened. She started giggling? Her thin hand reached for something in her pocket. It was still dark in his room, and he squinted his eyes at the artificial light her cell phone was now giving.

When his eyes stopped being blurry he could clearly see the picture... tutu, glitter, a tiny car, the guys in the middle of it. "What happened?" He asked terrified. "You tell me." Smiling she sat crossed legged on his bed expecting an answer. He glided away trying not to rub any skin with her and trying to think of an excuse. There was none.

oXo

Dick Grayson arrived to his mansion via zeta tubes. Being the ward of Bruce Wayne he couldn't be seen covered in glittered pacing around in midnight clubs. So he had meticulously washed every bit of glitter from his hair and body. The coconut smell couldn't go away though. Damn the coconut strong scent. It would be the only clue Batman would have to catch his little "-sneak out the house and hang with older teenagers with cars and powers'.

He considered his options, he could either directly climb the window to his dorm obviously caught on video which would grant him direct date with Bruce or act normal and walk through the entrance but having to face Alfred.

It was obvious the decision. Even if Alfred was strict and professional he had some sense of humor and knowledge to actually get him. It wouldn't be that awkward to tell him the fragments of a story he remembered like it would be with batman.

He hoped he would just enter and luckily Alfred wouldn't be there. But he was, and had been expecting him apparently.

The old man barely smiled, straightening his suit to get near the blue-eyed teen; his eyes squinted a bit mischievous. 'Oh please don't ask' Robin pleaded hopelessly. "Master Richard..." He began with a funny (to robin anyway) British accent.

"I was worried as to what mission you might have had. I want to know every detail if I don't bother. You can tell-"

Richard lifted his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Uh..."

"There was no mission"

"May I know why are you so late then?"

"Uh... Well you see...Wally got high. We helped. I don't remember what happened next. Please Alfred I don't want to talk more. I can't stop because it was a disaster heavy on the dis!" Poor Robin was now frantic.

Alfred merely nodded and began to walk away. Not before saying "I was actually going to tell you to get some sleep and tell me tomorrow, let me finish next time"

Robin slapped his forehead and trotted away. From afar he heard Alfred address him politely "good night master Grayson"

oXo

Conner groaned and threw open the door to his bedroom. Screw it. So what if the girls found out they had gotten drunk last night? It's not like they did anything wrong anyways. At least he hoped this was true. He sat down on his armchair and closed his eyes for a minute. He kept still and massaged his temples, trying to keep every sound out and breathe in deeply. He was already feeling better; his body was burning away any trace of alcohol in him quickly. Thank goodness for his Kryptonian DNA.

He sat there for a while until he could stand up without the room spinning. His throat was dry but thinking of going into the kitchen was hard when his bed was right there and his body is so tired. He turned around to go into the kitchen and found Megan watching him with careful eyes. She seemed worried and it pained him that she was worried when all he had done was be foolish.

"Conner?" she said softly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and walked up to her. She was floating so she was looking at him straight in the eye. He winced hoping that nothing that had happened last night could ever hurt her.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water."

She bit her lip and nodded then she slipped her tiny hand into his strong one and walked with him to the kitchen.

oXo

Kaldur could tell his friends needed rest. They we're all headed for bed and he was too...sort of. He entered his bathroom, the saltshaker in his hand. He opened the door to his bathroom and walked to the bathtub. He let the water run until the tub was filled to his content and sprinkled the salt into the water. He laughed thinking of the absurdity of the whole situation but right now salt water was more tempting then his waterbed.

He dipped one foot inside and sighed with pure joy as shivers went up his spine. Once he was fully inside he could feel the nausea beginning to decrease in power and he closed his eyes. It was quiet inside the bathroom, the lights we're off since his eyes couldn't take the bright light. Yes, he was able to relax.

oXo

Roy smirked as he watched his friends walk tiredly to their rooms. He was used to this kind of things so he knew exactly how to handle it. He couldn't go back home right now, Olive and Diana would be there and they would be pissed if they found out what he had being doing. So he crashed in his room in the Cave. Why he had his own room he had no idea since he wasn't officially a team member but it made him feel welcome. He had a glass of warm milk in his hand and was sipping form it bit by bit. He entered his room, ignored the light switch not making Wally's mistake of turning the light on. He threw his shirt over his head and tossed it behind his head. Just because he was used to this didn't mean he wasn't tired. In a matter of minutes Roy was fast asleep in bed.


End file.
